


Forever

by llamasandpixiedust



Series: I'll let you know when I figure it out [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasandpixiedust/pseuds/llamasandpixiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I'm getting better at this fic writing thing... It's fluffy fluffy fluffy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Castiel loved Dean Winchester, they were true mates and Cas was carrying their child, but that did not mean he was enjoying Dean’s whining. “Buuuuuuuttttttt, Cas if we ride with Sammy and Gabe, I can’t touch you for the whole car ride.” the alpha complained pouting at his mate.

Cas sighed, “You totaled our only car yesterday, and we need to save our money for the baby. Two hours in the car with our brothers will not hurt you.”

Dean’s pout turned into a wide grin, “We’re having a baby! Come here,” he said grabbing for the omega’s waist and lifting his shirt gingerly. Dean smoothed his hands over the still flat stomach of his mate. He pressed his lips gently against the skin and whispered words too faint for Cas’ ears to pick up.

Cas pressed a kiss to his alpha’s head, “I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay Cas, I only just got you, and I’m not going to let go that easily. And now I’ve got a bigger reason to hold tight.”

* * *

By the time Sam and Gabriel knocked on the door, the mates had withdrawn back into their previous roles of best friends only. All their bags were packed and checked by Cas, and the small ring box was tucked discreetly in Dean’s pocket. Dean knew it was arbitrary to marry someone he was already mated to and who was carrying his baby, yet he wanted to tie himself to Cas in everyway possible. Dean knew he didn’t deserve Cas, but he’d be damned if he made it easy for him to get away.

Five minutes into the car ride, Dean had figured out a way to touch Cas. He poked his omega’s side “Cas, give me your trench coat.” When the jacket was handed over, Dean spoke loud enough to get Sam and Gabriel’s attention, “I didn’t sleep well last night after the accident. Cas, you don’t mind if I lean against you and nap do you?” he questioned.

Cas grinned, “Of course, I don’t mind Dean.” He gestured for Dean to lay his head in his lap.

Sam raised his eyebrow, and met Cas’ eyes in the rearview mirror; “You don’t have to let him use you as his personal pillow.”

“It’s quite alright Sam,” Cas hastened to explain, “I find it comforting to be reminded your brother is okay, after his accident yesterday.”

“Yeah Sammy! At least someone’s happy I’m alive!”

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, “Jerk.”

“Night Bitch.” Dean called and snuggled into his mate’s lap.

* * *

The ride home was just over an hour, Dean jolted awake the second Sam put the car in park. All four men gathered their stuff quickly, and made their way inside, where they were greeted by Dean and Sam’s adoptive father, Bobby, and their beloved friend, Charlie.

Bobby looked Dean over, “You okay?” he asked gruffly. When Dean nodded in the affirmative, Bobby’s eyes softened, “Good.”

Charlie threw herself at all four of the boys, giving them each tight hugs. Charlie leveled a look at Cas, “There’s something different about you…”

Dean interrupted her stare down, “I’m hungry, and we should eat.” With murmured agreements the group made their way into the kitchen, where Cas and Gabriel’s dad was sitting. The small alpha looked a hundred times better than he had the last time they had seen him, in the last few months, Chuck had stopped drinking and began taking anti-depressants. He looked healthy and happy for the first time in years, and judging by the way his eyes widened upon catching the scent of Cas and Dean, his alpha nose was operational again.

Chuck jumped out of his chair and ran over to Cas; “I’m going to be a grandpa!” he pulled Cas into a hug, after a few moments he reached out and pulled Dean into the hug to. “ He held on to both of them, repeating “I’m so happy for you.” over and over.

Gabriel was quick to respond, “What the fuck is he talking about Cassie?”

Pulling out of the hug, Cas and Dean looked at their family sheepishly, “Cas and I are mated… and Cas is pregnant.” Dean said softly.

“We realized that our feelings for each other and the reactions of other omegas and alphas pointed to us being true mates.” Cas chimed in.

Charlie squealed and hugged both men tightly, “This is going to be the cutest little baby ever.”

Sam’s eyes lit up with understanding, “And our underdeveloped beta noses wouldn’t pick up on that, and Chuck’s alpha nose wasn’t fully functional. Guys I’m so happy for you.” He rushed forward to hug his brother and his mate.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Why didn’t you guys tell us?”

Dean’s ears began to redden, when Cas responded, “We were so caught up in making up for lost time, that we didn’t even realize until it had been so long it made more since to wait until now.”

Gabriel nodded, then turned his gaze to Dean, “Dean-o I don’t care that you’re an alpha, I don’t care that I’m a beta, I don’t care that Cassie is carrying your baby. If you hurt my baby brother I will personally rip off your knot and shove it down your throat.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded rapidly, “I would never forgive myself, if I hurt Cas.”

“Good.”

Cas grinned at his brother, “I think it’s time we have supper, and I need a nap.”

Dean immediately jumped closer to Cas, resting his hand on the small of his back, “Would you rather eat in bed? I know you’ve probably been more strained than you should be these pat few hours.” Cas just waved him away and kissed his cheek before making his way into the dining room.

Charlie looked at Dean curious, “Why are you jumping around him so much?”

Dean sighed, “He’s supposed to technically be on bed rest the whole pregnancy. His heart is weaker than it should be and he’s not supposed to stress himself or the baby. I worry about them Char, the two greatest things in my life are technically in constant danger and I can’t do anything except run around like a chicken with my head cut off.”

Charlie gave him a sad smile, “Dean you’re one of the most loving and giving people I know. Cas and that baby are lucky to have you, you’re going to take good care of them.”

They entered the dining room and Cas flashed Dean a small smile and kissed his cheek softly when he sat next to him, “I love you,” he whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean smiled and kissed his mate back. “I love you too sweetheart.”

* * *

Christmas morning found Dean and Cas tucked into bed snuggly with all four of their hands resting on Cas’ still flat stomach. Sam poked his head in a grinned, before he slipped the hand holding the air horn into the room. Letting the sound rip through the peace he chuckled when Dean fell of the bed in shock. Cas simply rolled over, cracking his eyes just slightly and raising his middle finger to the youngest Winchester.

“Rise and Shine, it’s Christmas morning lovebirds.” Sam sang to his brother and his mate before running down the hallway so Dean couldn’t grab him.

Dean climbed back on the bed nosing at his mate’s stomach, “Hello little one.” He made his way up to Cas’ lips “Good Morning Beautiful.” He said kissing the love of his life. “I’ve got a little present for you before we go down to open presents with everybody else,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.When Castiel smiled at him and sat up in bed, he moved to grab something from his duffel.

Dean handed Cas a simply wrapped small box. Castiel opened it to find two plain golden bands. “Cas you’re my everything. And I know we’re already mated with a baby on the way but this is just another way to show just how much you mean to me. I want you to be mine in every conceivable way, and most importantly I want to be yours in the same manner. Will you Castiel James Novak do me the honor of calling you my husband?”

Cas was speechless he just started nodding rapidly. Dean lunged at his mate showering his face and neck with kisses, “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you.” He would say with each new kiss. Finally grinning at each other they pulled apart.

Brushing their teeth, they made it downstairs to open presents with the rest of their family.After opening their gifts Bobby handed Dean one more package, it was small and light. Dean opened it to find two small keys; he looked up at Bobby with his eyes shining, “Did you really…”

Bobby smiled at him and led the way to the garage, inside was Sam and Dean’s father’s 1967 Chevy Impala. “I’ve been working on finishing the last few things you needed and with your other car being totaled it seemed like the perfect time to hand her over.”

Dean ran to his uncle and wrapped him in a hug, “Bobby you’re the best. I could’ve never dreamed of a better father figure or grandfather for our pup than you.”

Bobby slapped him on the back and shoved him off, “Damn straight. Now you wanna explain your fancy new rings or leave us all in the dark on that one too?”

Cas launched into the story of Dean’s proposal not leaving out one sappy word. Kissing Dean on a burning cheek whenever Gabriel and Sam would heckle him the rest of the trip


End file.
